In some examples, a first device and a second device may exchange messages privately without knowledge from a third device. A secret key may be provided to the first device and to the second device, where the secret key may be used to encrypt and/or decrypt messages exchanged between the first device and the second device. If the third device does not have possession of the secret key, it may be difficult for the third device to obtain the messages exchanged between the first device and the second device. However, if the third device does obtain the secret key, the messages exchanged between the first device and the second device may be obtainable to the third device.